1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a calender for fibrous material webs and a method of operating a calender for fibrous material webs having two roll stacks arranged in a common plane on a stanchion, each of which has a top roll, a bottom roll, and three intermediate rolls, in which the top roll and the bottom roll are each embodied as a deflection adjustment roll with a sleeve which is supported by way of a deflection adjustment device on a rotationally fixed bracket.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In a known calender discussed in German Patent Document No. DE 196 33 671 A1, two roll stacks of five rolls each are provided, and are arranged one above the other in a common vertical plane. The stacks are passed through by the paper web. The top roll is stationarily attached to a stanchion and the bottom roll is attached to a carriage that can be moved and loaded in the direction of the roll stack by a hydraulic cylinder. The sleeves of the deflection adjustment rolls are supported on their ends on respective brackets while the brackets are stationarily held on the stanchion or carriage. Each change in the load leads to a change in the roll stack.
The use of sleeve lift-type deflection adjustment rolls and bottom rolls of a roll stack is known from German Patent Document No. DE 30 04 913 C2. In such a device, however, the sleeve of the one end roll is moved during operation until it rests against a stop so that the position of the sleeve is fixed in relation to the stanchion.